


阿莫尔

by DannieYuki



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannieYuki/pseuds/DannieYuki
Summary: “阿莫尔！” 唱歌的人呼唤着爱。





	阿莫尔

维吉尔不知道自己为什么要踏进这间房子。彼时他正在寻找合适的过夜地点，这个展览从中破开的海报就进入了他的视线。他看到了上面白色的字，“失恋博物馆”。下面的两行小字解释说，这个博物馆存放着捐赠者们代表失恋的物品。看来破裂的海报是一种隐喻，那象征着随处可见的人与人之间的深深鸿沟，将一段关系裁剪成从今以后将互不相关的两部分，使曾经交融的两颗心彼此安定冷却。所以显而易见，博物馆里将会摆放着一件件感情燃烧后的产物，尚存余温，但却不能使这段关系死灰复燃。博物馆不正是这样的地方吗？展览品或许价值连城，但对原主人而言一无是处。不过如果使用得当，它将点燃许多陌生人的感情。  
维吉尔认为自己不是感情上的可燃物。他的冷酷与坚定会让多余的情感自然挥发，不占用身心多余的位置。但是人类是一种特别喜爱保存与发酵不必要感情的生物，那是一种绝大多数其他动物都不具备的才能。他们痛饮着它，蜜里调油，在它的沼泽中窒息了生命力。维吉尔不能说冷漠到了对这种人类景观视而不见，相反，他乐见其成。年少时他沉迷于诗，他喜欢看着有理性的人优雅地与这种东西共舞盘旋，那是恶魔做不到的。“异化感”，一个长年累月在他这样乐于探索的人舌尖上弹跳的佳肴。  
怀抱着这种心态，维吉尔珍视所有的博物馆。这个胆敢冠以“失恋”，据说地球上最无药可救的几种病痛之一的名字的博物馆使他的好奇心大增。一位半魔人步入了人类文明中最苦涩的一部分。战争博物馆也不甜蜜，但它伟大。而眼前这个小小的房子却布满了卑微与失意的气味。  
维吉尔在展厅中慢慢踱步。各式各样的物品被一件件放置在展示台上，右下角是一小块说明牌，例如在分手后被用来劈砍家具的斧子。大多数只是寥寥数语。没有感人肺腑的深情眷顾，也并非历史舞台中的伟人恋情。只是冷漠的现代成年人之间生发的浓厚情绪漆黑的残余，就像马尔克斯所说的，“爱情把两个无关的人带入一种病态的关系”。爱情是一种病吗？在心上长出了畸形的附着物，让心脏在伤痕累累中滴血。那么失恋就是病愈后的后遗症，处理不当会使伤疤再度破裂。没有真实地接触过，维吉尔想象中的爱与不爱都是诗化了的，套上了一层美好的朦胧虚影。  
生锈的钥匙，巨大的斧头，那上面附着的故事与情感，曾经深刻地居住在心房里的强烈音色，如今都移居到了简素的展示台上，供游客们窥探它的边边角角。主人曾为它簌簌落泪，而旁人只能讷讷点头。他人的不幸尝起来不是像蜜，就是像水。  
维吉尔决定离开。但一件隐藏在无人理睬的角落里的物品定住了他的脚步。他走上前去。  
那是一本书籍，装订虽然已然破损，但却非常眼熟。深褐色的封面与上面绘着的金边都让维吉尔觉得那么亲近，熟悉到了让他颤抖的地步。没有工作人员负责看顾，他悄悄打开了内页。上面是一个漆黑的“V”字，边缘已经开始褪色。书的名字和内容大都模糊不清，难以辨认，无人问津。它静静地躺在那里，没能带给陌生人感动，但原主人却重拾了它。  
这是维吉尔童年时期收到的礼物，来自一位秉性温和的藏书家。维吉尔此前一直在读简本和缩写本，这是第一次拥有一本真正有来历的豪华贵重的书。他的喜悦，伊娃的微笑，但丁的不屑，维吉尔都深深记得。而如今这本曾经的爱物时隔多年后又躺在他眼前。在灾变中他没能带走它，而围绕着这本书的人也都烟消云散。他与它面面相觑。那是只有他们二者才知道的或甜美或心酸的回忆。  
或许还有第三个人。维吉尔想到了这本书唯一可能的捐赠者，是但丁把它带到这里来的。他在暗示着什么呢？   
不过这次的真相可能确实没有那么复杂。但丁在灰尘杂乱的储物间发现了这本书。和它一起被找到的东西，都为了解决温饱卖掉了，这唯一的幸存者孤零零地躺在桌子上。但丁当初发现它的时候，它也是像这样躺在火炎之中，正待融解。年幼的但丁和孤独的书，两个相依为命的流浪儿。但丁觉得有些好笑，但是一想到书的主人，他就不再笑了。  
隔壁同样依靠变卖家产过活的老头看到了这本书。他浑浊的眼睛一下子亮了起来。但丁认识他，他每次卖掉一本铜版书都像是交出一个爱子去斩首。但丁比他年轻从容，而这位独居老人早就让这种和刀尖舔血无异的生活折磨得憔悴不堪。他看到了这本书，脸上流露出了少见的幸福光彩。  
“这是一本名著的少见版本。”老头舔了舔自己的嘴唇。“我有钱的话一定会买下来。”  
“哦。”但丁应了一句。他正在对付被他打坏的吊灯。  
“这个拿去给书商，能换一大笔钱。”  
“是吗？”提到钱，但丁才终于有了一点兴趣，“但是我不打算卖掉。”  
“这看起来不像你会买的东西。”  
“你这么问是想让我送给你吗？”但丁哈哈大笑，而老头也不禁轻笑起来。“要是真是我的东西，就送给你了。”  
“难忘的回忆，对吧？不过要是实在吃不起饭，回忆也能变现。活着才能去爱。可怜的但丁空空的饭碗里正等着装满书呢。”  
“您真是位诗人。”但丁悻悻地说。  
“想避免哪天脑子一热就卖掉了的话，接受私人捐赠的博物馆是个好去处。专业人士可比你要懂怎么保存。”老头颇为心痛地看着卷起的书页。“失恋博物馆就不错。这是你分手了的恋人的吗？”  
但丁看着这本书。拿着它的人总是推开自己的手，睡觉的时候就放在他们共用的床头柜上。纸张的香气和窗外晚香玉的气味一同入梦，他们曾经共同生活在这个摇摇欲坠的家中。  
“是的。”但丁说。

他把承载着记忆与伤痛的书籍交出时，有想过某一天它所联系的那个人将会来到书的面前吗？维吉尔站在那里，身旁的人们对着其他展览物表示惊叹和感动，但眼前的东西是只有两个人才能翻阅的命运之书。维吉尔懂得阅读字与字之间的失落惆怅，爱恨交织，而但丁也一定会懂。心上的伤疤开始涌动鲜血，多余的情感渐渐闭塞视听。爱的余烬点燃了他，他再度验证了一点：他果然做不到优雅地处置感情，特别是面对但丁，不同的命运让爱沉重不已，而失去的生活更让它遥远朦胧。那是永远无法握在手中的甜梦。  
他看向右下角的说明牌。但丁大概会写道，“这是我哥哥的东西，我们的父亲是恶魔”这类会让观众在关于是乱伦还是妄想的猜测中左突右撞的直白语句。他希望看到这种但丁风格的发言，他都开始在心中祈祷了：让这句话轻松到足够让他笑出来吧。他发誓再也不会流泪了。如果但丁让他那么做了，他会更加仇视他的。  
上面写着：  
家曾经在这里

“你好。请问展馆里的展示品可以买走吗？”  
“请允许我查阅规定。”  
“好。”  
“非常抱歉，先生。”

维吉尔走出了博物馆的大门。郁热的空气一下子扑面而来，夹杂着尘土辛辣的气息。傍晚时分，天边漂浮着杏黄色的云彩，有人在用法语唱着情歌。“阿莫尔！”唱歌的人呼唤着爱。他的心都碎了。他最后看了眼博物馆上写着“心碎”的海报，和淹没在昏暗角落的小小的书。他必须走了，现在就要离开。马上天空就要漆黑一片，他还没有找到一个像家一样，能够平静入睡的地方。


End file.
